


Tamu Tak Terduga

by aulfromsunda



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aulfromsunda/pseuds/aulfromsunda
Summary: Ada seekor 'kadal' pirang di kamar Stiles.





	

Mungkin ini saatnya untuk panik.

Stiles baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, kelelahan setelah melakukan aktifitas pembelajaran di sekolah, dan berniat untuk beristirahat sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya. Mungkin dia bisa melakukannya, kalau saja tidak ada 'hewan' menyebalkan itu di ranjangnya.

Jackson bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya, pada Stiles yang berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang berceceran di lantai.

"Hai, Stiles," cowok itu menyapa dan Stiles langsung tersadar dengan keadaannya. "Baru pulang sekolah, ya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Stiles bertanya dengan nada mengancam, setengah mendesis, mengabaikan pertanyaannya, sambil melotot menatap Whittemore tampan itu. Tak disangka, Jackson tertawa.

"Oh, kau tak tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan suara dan tatapan itu," Jackson berhenti tertawa, masih tersenyum, dan saat melihat Stiles masih diam mematung di tempatnya, dia menyerah dan turun dari ranjang. "Hei, apa ada yang salah?"

"Satu-satunya hal yang tidak benar di sini adalah kau ada di dalam kamarku," Stiles memutar bola matanya. Jackson berdiri di depannya dengan alis bertaut, kebingungan. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang beristirahat. Jarak London dan California itu lumayan tahu," Jackson ingin memegang bahu Stiles, tapi cowok itu menghindar dan berjalan ke meja belajarnya. "Dan aku sebenarnya ingin menemui seseorang,"

"Kalau kau ingin menemui Lydia, dia tidak ada di sini," Stiles berkata tanpa menoleh, sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya. "Harusnya kau yang paling tahu dimana menemukannya,"

"Apa? Lydia? Kenapa kau berpikir aku kembali ke Beacon Hills hanya untuk menemui mantan pacarku?" Jackson berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun, Stiles bisa memetakan dengan jelas raut wajah Jackson di kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak kembali ke sini untuk menemuinya,"

"Nah," Stiles akhirnya berbalik, menyilangkan lengan di dadanya. "Kalau begitu siapa orang yang ingin kau temui itu? Karena berdasarkan pengalaman, orang-orang yang mungkin ingin kau temui di sini, punya kemungkinan kecil sekali berada di kamarku,"

Jackson nyengir dan maju selangkah. Stiles tidak menghindar, kendati kepalan tangannya mengencang. Satu langkah lagi, Stiles bergeming. Satu langkah lagi. Satu lagi. Dan akhirnya mereka hanya berjarak satu lengan saja.

Stiles bertanya-tanya sendiri mengapa dia tidak segera pergi menjauh dari cowok di depannya itu. Kenangan paling indah yang dia ingat tentangnya hanyalah saat dia mendorongnya di loker.

"Justru di sinilah tempat paling mungkin orang yang ingin aku temui berada," Jackson berkata dengan nada pelan, dalam, dan sarat emosi. Stiles mendadak gugup mendapati mata jernih Jackson menatapnya tajam.

"O-oh, ya?" Guman Stiles tak jelas. "Siapa memangnya dia?"

"Kau, bodoh," Jackson berkata, tanpa ragu merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga tiada lagi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh cowok di depannya berjengit sedikit saat dia melakukannya, tapi lagi-lagi, Stiles tidak menghindar. "Aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin menemuimu,"

Stiles bisa merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh cowok di depannya, dan hal itu tidak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Dia bisa merasakan telapak tangan dan keningnya mulai basah karena keringat. Jackson nyengir saat dia mencium perasaan panik menguar dari tubuh Stiles.

"Jack-Jackson.."

"Stiles, aku sangat merindukanmu," Jackson berkata, dan seketika, menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang tak pernah Stiles bayangkan akan dia dapat dari cowok semacam Jackson. "Aku sangat.. sangat merindukanmu,"

Tangan Stiles meloloskan diri ke sisi tubuhnya, dan dengan canggung bergerak ke belakang tubuh Jackson. Bukan, dia tidak sedang meraba pantatnya, kok.

Setelah beberapa saat, hening dan khidmat, akhirnya Stiles membuka mulut. "Jackson,"

"Ya, Stiles," Jackson merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Stiles, menghirup sebanyak aroma cowok di depannya, mematrinya kuat-kuat di dalam otaknya supaya dia tidak melupakannya.

"Aku tidak bisa nafas,"

***

Esok paginya Stiles menjemput Scott di rumahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Begitu masuk ke dalam jeepnya, Scott langsung mengomel.

"Baumu aneh sekali,"

"Apa?" Stiles menoleh padanya, tidak paham. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Baumu berbeda dari yang biasanya. Aku yakin aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa," Scott mengendus Stiles dengan mata menyipit. "Apa ini Derek?"

"Apa? Bukan! Kenapa menurutmu aku beraroma seperti Derek?"

"Kalau begitu siapa? Aku hanya bisa membayangkan satu orang saja yang mungkin menidurimu semalam,"

"Scott, dengar, aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun semalam, tidak dengan Derek atau siapapun," Stiles mengatakannya selugas mungkin, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Scott bisa tahu kapan saat dia berbohong. "Barangkali ini hanya merk detergent baru yang aku pakai,"

Scott tidak kelihatan percaya, tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Meskipun sepanjang jalan itu dia kelihatan berpikir keras dan beberapa kali kedapatan mengendus Stiles diam-diam.

Dalam kepalanya, Stiles mencatat sampai kertasnya berlubang, bahwa nanti dia akan membunuh Jackson kalau memang perlu.


End file.
